Bubbly Love
by Zelest
Summary: Bubbles find her first love. Rated PG13 for lesbian content. (I wonder why americans need rate-scale-thingys... they're just silly anyway.)


**Bubbly Love**

"The city of Townsville… hrm, no, wait… I am off working hours… I'll let the story tell itself while I slip down to the pub.", our narrator says as the sun slowly rises over the beautiful town.  
This was one of these days when everything is just perfect. The man is walking down the street to buy his morning paper. The old woman is being helped by the young boy to cross the street. A police is eating his first donut for the morning shift. Mojo Jojo is still fast asleep in his bed. He is probably dreaming up another master plan of his – a master plan to rule the world! A plan that will not ever fail! But that is not part of this story. "Him" is doing his morning work out, singing along to the song Y.M.C.A. as he makes the appropriate gestures. He will soon plot another horrible and evil plan to make life a living hell for the Powerpuff Girls. But this story will not live to tell you about that event. The Gang Green Gang will not yet wake and do whatever they use to do yet for many hours. Rumours have spread that they are going to do graffiti all over the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. But that will not happen today as they're all out of paint and Ace have spent most of his money on cigarettes or something just as unethical. The Amoeba Boys... well, these will never do any harm so we can skip right to Fuzzy Lumpkins who is peacefully playing his banjo outside his cottage. His eyes are closed and he just enjoys the sound the instrument is emits. No one is to trespass on his property today, so the beautiful town of Townsville is safe from him as well. At the home of the Powerpuff Girls, all the girls are already awake. Buttercup and Blossom has gone with the Professor to buy some things at the store, but they are not aware of the 84% discount on Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets, thus a really long line has already formed. So we will not be seeing them for quite a long time. But then one can wonder, what will this story be about? Aah, yes. Our little favourite Bubbles. It is easy to see that she have grown older since last we saw her. Even so she is as petty as ever. Right now the young girl is sitting in front of one of her favourite TV shows, watching a young woman riding a pretty white horse. The blonde girl sighs happily and dreams of one day having her own horse to mount and set off into the sunset to save the day. After just having eaten breakfast with her sisters and the Professor she had a bath and then slipped into a robe to sit in the living room to watch the TV. Kindly enough the rest of the family agreed on letting her watch the show instead of going to the store with them:  
"Can I pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
"I'm not sure…", the Professor had replied.  
"Please, please, please, please! I'll clean the Lab for you!"  
"Hm, okay then…"  
"Whee!"  
The TV show ended in a teasing cliff-hanger that left Bubbles hugging Octi close to her.  
"Poor Snowflake!", Bubbles squealed out, referring to the horse in the TV show.  
"Ooh! What will happen what will happen what will happen what will, Eek!", she screamed out as the doorbell rang.  
As quick as lightning she had flown to the door, tightened her robe and opened the door while greeting at the same time, "Yes?"  
Outside the door stood the Powerpuff Girls best friend, Robin.  
"Hi.", she said with a smile as she was admitted into the room.  
"Hi Robin!", the blonde girl replied and embraced the young girl before she even had had the time to fully enter the house.  
"Oooh, I've missed you so!", she continued and took a few flying steps back from the brown haired girl.  
"Oh silly, I was over here yesterday.", she giggled and they went upstairs to Bubbles own room.  
As the Powerpuff girls had grown older they had changed to live each in one room, thus allowing more privacy and an ability to add a more personal touch to the layout of the room. Bubbles room was mostly blue with a lot of pictures of ponies, cats and many other animals that can be associated with something cute. Close to the wall stood a bed with blue bedclothes and over the bed was a perfectly round window that let in the bright morning light into the room.  
"So, where are your sisters?", Robin asked as Bubbles turned her back to slip into some clothes.  
"Oh, they're out shopping at the store", the girl answered as she struggled with hooking her bra up with her hands behind her back.  
"Ah, pity…", the brown haired girl sighed as she stood up to help Bubbles with the bra.  
"Thankies!"  
Robin smiled in reply and gently stroked her hand over the Bubbles' back.  
"I am jealous of you girls. You are all three such perfect girls. And you are maturing so gracefully. No pimples, perfect body developing…"  
Bubbles blushed and turned around and covered her chest as if she was shy of her body, "Oh, you're just saying that…"  
The body of Robin was also maturing of course, taking a few wrong turns here and there according to her own ideals. But still she was not at all close to being ugly, even though the few small pimples that hid on her face. A soft sigh escaped the young girl as she touched Bubbles arm.  
"Why would I lie to one of my best friends?"  
As Bubbles did not know what to say in reply to that she gave her friend a soft hug. In the embrace Robin softly stroked up and down Bubbles' back, making the young girl's face even redder.  
"R.robin, what are you doing?"  
"To tell you the truth, Bubbles, I find you maturing to the most pretty of you. Even if your chest is pretty small compared to your sisters."  
"H.hey! E.even if I'm not as busty as Buttercup you don't need to rub it in!", Bubbles replied in a hurt tone of voice.  
"No, I mean it.", Robin's hand moved to stroke lightly over Bubbles' chest that was quite small for being her age.  
"H.hey! y.you can't do th…", Bubbles never even got to end the sentence before Robin had her lips tightly pressed against hers.  
The blonde girl had kissed before, but that had just been kissing the Professor, and even that she had – more or less unwillingly – stopped doing now that she had grown older. Never had she kissed like this. Her eyes closed and she let out a slight sound of delight. Quite abruptly Robin ended the kiss and took a step away; leaving Bubbles standing with pouting lips for a few seconds before she realized it was all over.  
"I'm sorry…", the brown haired girl said with her cheeks blushing red, "…I…I…Could not help myself…", she turned her head to look down on the floor, slightly beside Bubbles.  
Bubbles quickly opened her eyes and blinked, "B.b.but…"  
There was a long awkward silence where Bubbles doubtfully stared at Robin and Robin never dared to look anywhere but on the safe spot on the floor.  
"I…um…kinda liked it…", Bubbles finally said to cheer her friend up.  
"R.really?!", the girl replied and looked back up at the blonde girl.  
"Um, eeh… tee hee hee…", she had not really meant it like that.  
She scratched the back of her head nervously and was just about to suggest a game of Monopoly when Robin yet again took a step closer. Their lips met again, this time partly opened. Gently their arms wrapped around the other and their tongues met in the kiss, softly circling around each other's. This was the first real kiss Bubbles had ever had. She had heard her sisters talk about it and had been jealous about not daring to go as far as this. But this she never spent a single second of thought on right now as the embraced this new and overwhelming feeling. She dared to caress her friend's hair gently and she felt the favour being returned. Robin's hands softly wandered over Bubbles' slender body in a mission of exploring. The kiss came to an end and both girls looked at each other.  
"I've… always thought about you like this…", Robin shyly said, "…would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
Bubbles was breathless for many seconds before she replied, "Y.yes…", her voice not being much more then a whisper.  
They heard a car stopping on the driveway and they both took a step away from each other. In the speed of light the blonde girl got dressed.  
"Let's not t.tell the others…", she said to Robin who nodded in agreement.  
The door slammed open and Buttercup and Blossom hopped into the room.  
"Hi Bubbles! Hi Robin!", they said in one mouth.  
"I didn't know you'd started using lipstick…", Buttercup said in notice to the lipstick that had rubbed off from Robin's lips.  
"And you sure need practice in putting it on", Blossom agreed.  
Bubbles blushed and giggled, "Um, eeh, R.robin was just teaching me how to…"

- fin -

**_Authors Notes_**_  
Yeah, yeah, it is cliché, I know, I know. But still I enjoy writing such things. There might just be a possibility for more chapters for this one if it is proven some one else want them. And if it shows someone want to read more then a lesbian love teaser._


End file.
